Surprise
by Ilunae
Summary: Kacchan ne lui avait pas dit où ils se rendaient. Il lui avait juste dit que ce serait une surprise.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

* * *

Kacchan ne lui avait pas dit où ils se rendaient. Il lui avait juste dit que ce serait une surprise. Izuku ne lui avait donc pas poser plus de question. Il savait que son compagnon ne lui répondrait pas. Puis, il lui faisait confiance. Izuku avait hâte de voir la surprise que Kacchan lui avait préparé. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle lui plairait. Comme toujours.

Une fois dans la voiture, Kacchan lui avait dit de ne s'inquiéter de rien et de se détendre. Izuku pouvait faire cela. C'était bien ce dont il avait besoin. Le travail de héro pouvait être très fatigant et, il avait bien eu besoin de vacances.

Il avait toujours adoré son travail. Devenir un grand héro avait été son rêve depuis qu'il était enfant. A un moment, il avait cru qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Tout le monde lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas réaliser son rêve alors qu'il n'avait pas d'alter.

Puis, All Might lui avait dit qu'il pourrait devenir un héro. Il lui avait confié One for all. Tout n'avait pas été facile. Izuku avait dû s'entraîner très dur. Cela avant de recevoir son alter.

Une fois qu'il l'avait eu, il avait dû apprendre à le maîtriser. Izuku s'était blessé de nombreuses fois en l'utilisant. Il s'était brisé les os et, il avait inquiété ses proches à de nombreuses reprises. Malgré cela, il avait tenu le coup. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour s'améliorer et, il avait réussi à devenir un héro.

Izuku continuait de se blesser de temps à autre. Le métier de héro n'était pas sans risque et, ils se mettaient souvent en danger. Les vilains ne leur faisaient jamais de cadeau. Il était donc être normal d'être blessé.

Être un héro était donc un travail très épuisant sur le plan physique mais, pas seulement. Il fallait aussi avoir un mental d'acier. Toujours garder le sourire devant les victimes. Ils devaient aussi les rassurer et, les empêcher de paniquer. Ils devaient donc tout faire pour garder leur calme devant les personnes qu'ils devaient sauver.

Il y avait aussi des fois où ils n'arrivaient pas à sauver quelqu'un. Ils savaient tous que parfois, ils ne pouvaient rien y faire mais, cela faisait toujours très mal. Izuku avait choisi de faire ce travail pour sauver les gens. C'était toujours très difficile pour lui quand il perdait une personne.

Au moins, il n'était jamais seul dans ces moment-là. Il avait toujours Kacchan et leurs amis pour le soutenir. Bien sûr, il était là aussi quand cela devenait difficile pour eux.

Le job de héro pouvait donc être très épuisant. Malgré cela, Izuku n'en changerait pour rien au monde. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était mécontent d'être en vacances. Au contraire, elles étaient les bienvenues.

Izuku savait aussi qu'ils pouvaient partir tranquilles. Leurs collègues assuraient la sécurité dans leur ville. Pour la plupart, il les connaissait depuis le lycée et, il savait très bien qu'ils prenaient tous leur travail très à cœur. S'il y avait un problème, ils les préviendraient. Ils devraient pouvoir se débrouiller sans eux, cependant.

Pendant le trajet, Izuku regardait le paysage défiler devant ses yeux tout écoutant la musique. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par s'endormir.

"Hé ! Le nerd !" râla une voix qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Kacchan. "Réveille-toi ! J't'ai pas ramené ici pour que tu pionces !"

Izuku ouvrit les yeux tout en sursautant.

"Wah !"

"Ah ! Enfin réveillé !"

Izuku se frotta les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler où il se trouvait.

"Kacchan ! Je me suis un peu assoupi !"

"Un peu ?" Kacchan haussa un seul sourcil. "Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Ça fait deux heures que tu ronfles !"

"Oh ! Désolé, Kacchan !"

Il espérait ne pas avoir trop fait de bruit.

"Si t'es vraiment désolé, rend-toi utile !" fit son compagnon en s'écartant de lui. "Il y a des sacs à porter !"

"Oh !" fit Izuku en débouclant sa ceinture. "J'arrive !"

Une fois sorti de la voiture, il regarda autour de lui pour voir qu'il se trouvait devant une forêt. Il alla rejoindre Kacchan derrière le coffre de la voiture.

"On va camper, Kacchan ?"

"Ouais !" Kacchan lui lança un sac à dos dans les bras. "Alors, tu vas m'aider à porter nos affaires ! On doit encore trouver une bonne place pour installer la tente !"

Izuku prit le sac et attendit Kacchan pour partir. Il était content de la décision de son compagnon. C'était une bonne idée d'aller dans la forêt pour camper. Cela lui rappelait leur enfance. A cette époque, ils allaient souvent camper avec leurs parents.

Kacchan le conduit à une clairière et, ils installèrent leur tente.

"Merci beaucoup, Kacchan !" fit Izuku après leur tâche terminée. "C'est une super surprise !"

"Mais, c'est pas ça la surprise !"

Les yeux d'Izuku s'agrandirent. Si ce n'était pas ça, cela voulait dire qu'il y avait autre chose.

"Oh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est, Kacchan ?"

"Tu vas devoir attendre, ce soir !"

"Oh ! S'il te plaît, Kacchan ! Dis-moi ce que c'est !"

"Nan !"

Izuku insista encore un peu mais, Kacchan ne voulut rien lui dire. Il fut donc obligé d'attendre. Le soir, ils mangèrent les bento que Kacchan avait préparé. Comme toujours, c'était délicieux. Izuku avait de la chance d'être avec quelqu'un qui faisait aussi bien la cuisine. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir en faire autant mais il n'était pas très doué.

"Ça va bientôt commencer !" fit Kacchan un peu plus tard.

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Lève la tête !"

Izuku lui obéit. Tout ce qu'il put voir était le ciel. Puis, il aperçut une étoile filante qui fut suivie par une autre et encore une autre. C'était une vraie pluie d'étoiles. Est-ce que Kacchan l'avait emmené ici pour ça ?

"Tu devrais faire un vœu, Deku !"

En effet, il n'y avait pas pensé. Izuku espérait qu'il pourrait rester toujours avec Kacchan. C'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Izuku continua de regarder la pluie d'étoiles.

"Hé ! Deku !"

Izuku tourna la tête vers son compagnon. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il vit ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Il put sentir les larmes monter à ses yeux. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Kacchan de parler avant de se jeter à son cou.

"Oui, Kacchan !"

Kacchan pouffa de rire.

"Tu vas quand même me laisser te passer la bague au doigt ?"

Izuku put se sentir rougir et, se détacha un peu de son compagnon. Puis il lui tendit sa main gauche. Kacchan l'attrapa et passa la bague à son annulaire. Puis ils échangèrent un baiser.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
